It's Me Or Her
by Geeky godess
Summary: The perfect ways to get revenge on the boy that WAS your best friend...boy is that backstabber in for a surprise. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MICHA. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND THE CHARACTERS, I OWN THE PLOT, VARIOUS ARTISTS OWN THE MUSIC. I DO OWN MARISH AND MICHA, AND I WILL PUT HOW WE FELL IN LOVE OR IS IT HATE BACK UP WHEN I MAKE MINOR CHANGES**

* * *

APOV-

I hated how boys could just stab you in the backs and get away with it. These boys had gone from being our bestfriends in the world to knowinlgy and willingly breaking our hearts.

Jasper was my best friend in the whole world. We met in kindergarten. He was always there for me...until now.

BPOV-

Edward Cullen is the jerk of the century!! I hate that green eyed devil!!! I don't understand how he could pick...HER..over his best friend? I wasn;t after that one thing like she was. I was truthful...and I would never hurt him.

RPOV-

I was going to kill Emmett!!! Why would he choose her over me?! Blue eyed jerk! I was gonna give him his comupits!! I've known him since we where six and now all of a sudden he wants to...MEN!!!

MPOV-

Well I officially give up on love!!! I was going to tell Jacob how I felt!!! But he had to break my heart before I !!! I hate him.

6 YEARS LATER= 16 YEARS OLD

APOV-

Jasper had always liked to play with my long black hair. Well after he took my heart, I took this. I cut my hair into a short, spiky bob. I was pale, 4'9, and I loved to dance. That was my comfort in life And I was quite good at it, if I do say so myself. It always makes my green eyes sparkle when I go out on stage.

BPOV-

I am Bella Swan. I am 16, have long wavy brown hair and am pale. I have big, brown doe eyes, am 5'3, and I love to play my guitar. I play the acoustic and electric guitar.

My acoustic guitar was a soft blue, which my sister Micha Swan calls baby powder blue. It' name is Lula **(A/N I named all three of my guitars, lol)**

My electric guitar was hot pink and white, and its name was Renee, after our mom.

Whatever, call me weird. It's not like I give a crap.

RPOV-

I was into art. II always had at least a smidge of paint in my wavy, waist-length blond hair. I was 5'6, had pale skin, big blue eyes, and looked like I could be a friggin' super model I love to paint and draw, and I do it any chance that I get. If you want a portrait, I am your girl!!! I have my own art studio in our house, which is our mother's old sowing room I have three sisters:Alice Faith Swan, Bella Marie Swan, and Micha Marisha Swan.

MPOV-

I am into singing,andI have an amazing voice. I am Native American, and Charlie and Renee adopted me from an orphanage when I was two. My mom was named Marisha, but that is all we know. I have russet skin, waist-length, straught black hair, and big brown eyes.

I love to sing, and I even write my own songs. I want to become a famous singer one day, and I intend to. I will never let anyone hold me back.

ALL POV-

But first I have to get over him and his girlfriend.

* * *

A/N Me and my cousin came up with thi and I had to get the idea down before we forgot. This is technically her story so pleae read and review so we can know what we need to improve


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Maddi and Ally and Roy....Twilight, you belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

MPOV-

I sat in the cafeteria, watching Jake and his girlfriend Lauren suck eachothers face off.

''Are you still in love with him,'' Madison Newton asked.

Madison was Mike Newton's twin sister. She had pale skin, rosy cheeks, and brown hair that fell in curls, and blue eyes.

''No,'' I said, majorly pissed.

''Then you are lying to yourself,'' Allyson, my other best friend asked.

''I am not,'' I scoffed.

''Yes you are, Micha,'' Roy, Ally's fraternal twin brother, smirked.

Roy had short black hair, and peaches with cream skin. He also had blue eyes.

Ally had waist-length, pale blond hair, and pale skin with blue eyes.

And Roy had a crush on me.

''I am not,'' I said before taking a Twizzler off of his tray and sticking it in my can to use as a straw.

''You need to admit it so that you can stop harboring your repressed feelings,'' Madison said.

''Whatever,'' I grumbled as I went to get a big cookie from the cafe'.

''Hey, Swan,'' I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned and saw Jacob Cullen and Jauren Mallory.

''What,'' I said as I took my eyes off the boy with the russet skin and short, shaggy black hair that I fell for six years ago.

''Just wanted to say you are the ugliest girl in the world. And who dresses like that,'' Lauren asked, gesturing to my outfit.

I looked down. And I hated to agree with her, but my wardrobe needed a little work.

I had on: sweats, an old and ratty t-sirt, scuffed up sneakers, and my hoodie that I only took off to wash and when I took a shower. I had thick, brown, square glasses, and my long bllack hair was always in a ponytail....

BPOV-

''Hello, Earth to Bella,'' Angela said, snapping me out of it.

I was watching Edward and Tanya Denali make out.

''You should, like, punch him,'' Alex said. She wasn't always this violent...nevermind yeah she was.

''Screw it. He chose her, when he could have had all of this,'' I laughed as I pointed to my body.

''And it's a whole lot of nothin','' Tanya laughed from Edward's lap. He laughed with her.

''At least every part of me is real, Barbie,'' I smirked before saountering out of the cafeteria.

APOV-

Jasper and his girlfriend want to ruin my life. They tripped me all down the hall, and I was gonna start cryin' if I had to hit them. I am not ususally a violent person.

AFTER SCOOL-

RPOV-

I was in my art studio listening to Wannabe by the Spice Girls. It was like my favorite song in the world.

I painted strokes of bright gree, yellow, and orange on the blank canvas. Then I mixed in purple, red, and black.

What am I painting?

APOV-

I was in the dance studio after school, dancing to Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

My feet and body moved perfectly with the music. I loved this song so much.

MPOV-

Bella and I where goofing around in my room. She was playing Wannabe by Spice Girls, and I was singing...and now I have an idea...

BPOV-

When Alice and Rosalie got back, we all changed into sweat pants and our tops that had our names on them: blue for me, pink for Rose, green for Alice, and purple for Micha. We sat up the video cammera and got ready for a night of goofing off while Charlie was at work.

Me-Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Micha-So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Me-I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Micha-So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Bth-I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine.

Alice-I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Rosalie-So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Alice-I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really,

Rosalie-Really really wanna zigazig ha.

Bth-If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

All of us-What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really,  
Really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me,  
You gotta listen carefully,  
We got Rose in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got Michalike MC who likes it on an,  
Easy Alice doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
And as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover.

We all fell onto the bed laughing, except Micha.

''Guys....would you give me a makeover,'' she asked suddenly.

WAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN ALEX AS WELL....BUT STILL NO TWILIGHT

* * *

BPOV-

''Micha you are beautiful. Why would you want makeover,'' Alice asked.

''I just want a change,'' Micha sighed.

''Ohhhh! You wanna be popular!!,'' Alice squealed.

''Micha - now we're sisters, I've decided to

make you my new project.,'' Alice smiled

''You really don't have to do that,'' Micha mumbled with a shocked expression.

''I know. That's what makes me so nice!,'' Alice said with a smirk

She took Micha's hair and examined it.

Alice-(sung) Whenever I see someone

Less fortunate than I

(And let's face it - who isn't

Less fortunate than I?)

My tender heart

Tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a makeover

I simply have to take over

I know I know exactly what they need

And even in your case

Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face

Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed

Follow my lead

And yes, indeed

You will be:  
Popular!

You're gonna be popular!

I'll teach you the proper ploys

When you talk to boys

Little ways to flirt and flounce

I'll show you what shoes to wear

How to fix your hair

Alice curled Micha's hair and let it fall in loose banana curls, after he shampooed, dried, and flat ironed it.

Everything that really counts

To be popular

I'll help you be popular!

You'll hang with the right cohorts

You'll be good at sports

Know the slang you've got to know

So let's start

'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis

Think of it as personality dialysis

Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a

Sister and adviser

There's nobody wiser

Not when it comes to popular -

I know about popular

And with an assist from me

To be who you'll bee

Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:

There's nothing that can stop you

From becoming popu-

Ler: lar:

La la la la

We're gonna make

You popular

When I see depressing creatures

With unprepossessing features

I remind them on their own behalf

To think of

Celebrated heads of state or

Specially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?

Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -

It's all about popular!

It's not about aptitude

It's the way you're viewed

So it's very shrewd to be

Very very popular

Like me!

'' Why, Miss Micha, look at you. You're beautiful.,'' Rosalie suealed.

''I - I have to go:,'' Micha sighed as she got out of the chair.

'' You're welcome!,'' Alice hollered

Alice- And though you protest

Your disinterest

I know clandestinely

You're gonna grin and bear it

Your new found popularity

La la la la

You'll be popular -

Just not as quite as popular

As me!

MPOV-

I can not wait until Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV-

It was Monday morning. I was wearing: skinny leg jeans, a pink camisole, and a black mini hoodie I had on black peep toe pumps, my hair fell in loose banana curls, and I had on lip gloss and black mascara.

''You can do this, Micha,'' Alice said as we turned into the school parking lot.

''I know, I wasn't;t nervous until you said that,'' I grumbled.

''Well....no pressure,'' Bella said before getting out the car.

And win I got out...boy did those boys stare. I was walking to class with murmurs trailing behind me. Okay...as long as I can make it to class with out tripping, I will be fine.

And about three seconds after I thought that I fell...into someones arms. The cutest boy in the world

RPOV-

I was in art class. Today, I was wearing: a mini skirt, and a black camisole. I had on pink, peep toe stilettos, and my hair was in a curled ponytail. I was wearing pink eyeshadow, lip gloss, black mascara, and my face was smeared with pink paint.

''Here, let me get that for you,'' a voice that was like velvet mixed with silk said.

I turned and I saw the cutest boy in the whole world.

He reached over and wiped the paint off of my rosy cheeks.

''Um, thanks,'' I said before unbuttoning my smock and running to Trig.

APOV-

I was getting ready to leave dance class, when my stomach growled. I sighed, seeing as I was hungry as heck from waking up late and not having time to eat...

''Here,'' I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw the cutest boy I have ever seen holding out a granola bar.

''Um, thanks,'' I smiled before bouncing of to Spanish class.

BPOV-

I was walking into music class when my guitar pick fell to the ground and shattered.

''Dang,'' I groaned as I searched miserably though my bag to find another one.

''Here, you go, you can use mine,'' the cutest boy said.

''Thanks,'' I said before taking it and walking into Music.

* * *

A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS LONGER I PROMISE.

REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES


	5. What Are THEY up to!

APOV-

This is creepy. Why the heck is Jasper Cullen beung so dang nice to me? Is this another joke so that he and Jessica Stanley can break my heart into even more bits?

BPOV-

Edward Anthony Cullen? Being nice to me? Ih..this was gonna be bad. Hre and...Tanya Denali did not want anything to do with me!!

RPOV-

Alright. You know something good is up when Emmett Cullen is nice to me, Rosalie Swan. Something is up...and I don't like it at all!!!!!!!!

MPOV-

Jacob Cullen? Being nice to me... I mean, I'm still Micha Swan. So why is he being so nice to me?! I really have no clue! Something weird is going on.

NEXT DAY-

We where sitting in the aditorium for an assembly. The boy

s and girls where sitting right behind us. And I could not stand it one bit. The girls, Tabya, Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria...where wearing super sparkly tops and spandex. Oh my gosh this was not gonna be good!

APOV-

I was wondering what those girls where up two when they went on stage dressed in really cute outfits!!!! And now I know and for once I wish I was wrong. I would never want anyone to do this to someone I love. But they did. This person was really swet and kind..so how could anyone hurt them in a way that was so vicious and cruel?!

RPOV-

I will never let that girl hurt my love one again. She had gone too far this time!!! I was going to kill her!!!!!! Rip. Her. Head. OFF!!!!!!! I was going to gikve her a beat down that she would never forget. Darn Victoria Murtaugh...her hair isn't even naturallly red!!!!!!!1

MPOV-

Lauren. Mallory. Must. DIE!!!!!!!!!! I will kill her with my bare hands if it is the last thing I ever do. How could she hurt such a nice person that never did anything to...anyone but me?!

BPOV-

Oh Tanya Denali, you are gonna die!!!! Isabella Marie Swan is gonna kill you for hurting someone that I love!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Micha.


	6. Too Cool!

JACOBPOV-

I am glad that I figre out I love Micha years ago. Because today was crap. I am so glad to know that Lauren Mallory and I where over!!!!!! Micha was so sweet and smart...and so breath takingly gorgeous that I did not have the courage to tell her how I really felt! The truth is...I've always loved her! Nut she wasn't good enough for me.

EDWARDPOV-

Isabella Swan...Bella Marie Swan was the love of my life since the day that I met her. She was so beautiful...and too good for me so I had to settle for that Tanya Denali...who was not nearly as sweet, smart, kind, and wonderful as my Bella.

JPOV-

Alice Swan was the sole source of my hapiness. I have loved her since I first met her 10 years ago, It was a crime for anyone to be as sweet, beautiful, smart, and talented as she was. Nearly evey boy wanted her,,,including me. But I would never be good ebough for her...and I at least had to try to win her.

EMPOV-

Rosalie Swan was a living godess!!! I wanted to be hers so badly. She was beautiful, smart, and talented. There was no one that could holdmmy heart the way that she had held it.

Tanya-I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant 

Lauren-You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

Victoria-I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

All-Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you 

Jessica-You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Tanya- Edward, you'reLucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Lauren- Jacob, Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Jessica- Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool, Jasper  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth 

Victoria- Emmett, I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Tanya-You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

Lauren-I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Victoria-But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Jessica-Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth

All-I'm too cool for you

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight and that song...but I don't so I guess I'll just go and sulk in the corner! I do own Micha.....YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	7. LOL and Some Songs

Disclaimer: I own Micha Cullen, not Twilight That belongs to Stephanie Meyer.I don't own these songs either

MPOV-

I was sitting in my room writing a song, playing my blue acoustic guitar.

''Hey,'' I heared a familiar voice.

I looked at my bedroom window and saw Jacob.

''Hey,'' I smiled uneasily.

''Watcha doin,'' he said before climbing into my room through the window.

''Writing a song, stupid,'' I retorted.

He fliced me off playfully.

I laughed. We had started being friends again about three weeks ago.

He took the song I was working.

''What is this,'' he asked.

I blushed fiercely,''shut up.''

''You need a boy's part in this. Like this,'' he said before he started singing.

Jacob-I got a big ego, (hahaha)  
I'm such a big ego, (hahaha)  
I got a big, (hahaha), Ego,  
She love my big, (hahaha), Ego,  
So stroke my big, (hahaha), Ego,  
I like to joke around a little bit but here we go,  
Welcome to the wonderful world,  
Of go play the earl coz,  
Everything I throw up, blow up,  
Talking to the girl,  
She said, know what, grow up,  
You nasty,  
I don't understand why they trippin',  
If you ask me,  
Flow is just as nice as,  
I admit the propane,  
I just spit, probably,  
Just raise the gas prices,  
Everybody in the club,  
Try and get as fresh as me,  
What you want dog,  
Trying to stay recession free,  
And spit, refreshly,  
When I rock the stadium,  
You probably get sweaty,  
You should bring a extra tee,  
Now I'm standing next to you,

you, standing next to me,  
You coulda been anywhere in the world,  
But you're here with me,  
That's good for ego,  
Me and my ego,  
And it go wherever we go,  
My ego is my imaginary friend,  
He was with me when I was only imagining,  
I had dreams of the league,  
One day I play Kobe,  
I walk up the puff and he already know me,  
Coulda let the dream killers, kill my self esteem,  
Or use the arrogance as a steam that power my dreams,  
And my ego,

Me-It's on baby, let's get lost,  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss,  
For real, want you to show me how you feel,  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal,  
Why? Well, you got the key to my heart,  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body,  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside,  
No need for me to lie,

It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up,

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose,  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues,  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident,  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with,  
Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs,  
Better yet them thighs,  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes,  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me,

It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up,  
I got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
But he love my big ego, it's too much,  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up,

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

It's too big, it's too wide,  
It's too strong, it won't fit,  
It's too much, it's too tough,  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up,  
He got a big ego, such a huge ego,  
I love his big ego, it's too much,  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up,

Ego so big, you must admit,  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch,  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know,  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano.

(without music)  
woah oh oh oh  
woah oh oh oh  
woah  
woah woah  
woah ohohohohoho  
(continues with oh oh )  
woah oh oh oh oh oooooooooooh

I stared into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him...

''Maybe you should leave,'' I said.

''Okay...I'll see you later,'' he smiled.

I watched as he slid out of my room into the night. What would happen tommorow?

RPOV-

''Dammi,'' I screamed,''Emmett I do like you!''

''Alright show me,'' he screamed.

''Okay...I didn't wanna have to do this. But you brought this on yourself,'' I spat before walking over to my cd player.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind.  
And time and time we have so much to share,

No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.  
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way.

Please don't go  
Away from me  
Stay with me,stay with me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Oh please stay and hold me  
miss me  
Try and miss me  
Try and miss me  
Oh i know, i know, i know you care

Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I could ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, you are, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me.

And then I reached for his hand and skipped down the stairs.

''O...kay. Wow,'' Emmett smirked.

What will happen tomorrow.

APOV-

Bella and I walked into the kitchen .And suddenly I saw a dog puppet pop its head over the counter of the island.

BPOV-

What the fudge?

**Edward (dog)**: One, two, three! Hey, Bella and Alice! _[beatbox]_ Edward and Jasper are sorry! _[beatbox]_ Hey, kitty-cat! Hey, kitty-cat! Hey, kitty-cat! Help-help me out!

_[Jasper (cat) appears]_

**Edward (dog)**: _[beatbox]_

**Jasper (cat)**: We care about you very much!

**Edward (dog)**: Ple, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple, please forgive us! _[beatbox]_

I started laughing my head off.

'''I forgive you,'' I said between spasms of laughter.

''M-me too,'' Alice laughed.

''And you guy could not just say''I'm sorry,'' I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

''Hey it was Jasper's idea,'' Edward smiled before huggng me.

APOV-

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. Okay as long as he promises not to treat me like that again I will be his friend again. I mean I never stopped loving him. So I guess it is okay to be his friend again.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?


End file.
